Core Narrative 5
CORE NARRATIVE MICRO-STORY #5 TITLE: Virus-G CORRESPONDING MACRO-STORY BEAT: Venti Failure LOGLINE: SHORT SYNOPSIS: There is an explosion on the Ship and Pam must park to make repairs. Once the repairs are completed the returning workers bring a deadly virus on board that quickly runs through the crew with no cure. The survivors are put into crio and their fate will be decided by the clones of whom are the lowest ranking on the ship. Act 1: While traveling there is an explosion on the ship caused by one of the scientist groups. The ship stops in order to do some repairs landing on a nearby moon. They begin the repairs and they go smoothly. The repair teams are decontaminated and released back into the general populous. Soon people begin to get severely ill as a disease spreads through the crew. They isolate those who are infected in the rear of the ship. They have a meeting on what is to be done, they decide they will put the cloning on auto and put themselves in crio-sleep. There is a lot of opposition to this plan however they realize they have no choice. Act 2: All those left out of crio die, all the clones on the island are killed as well. On the Island the best doctors and scientists are cloned in order to find a cure for the disease. The clones are able to remember all their past lives, so when they die they remember their death and remember what they experienced. Soon after generation and generation they start to build a natural immunity. They decide to make the lives of the clones shorter only a few hours. They go through millions of clones ejecting the bodies into outer space. Eventually however they become immune and they lengthen their lives. Act 3: However now they are in charge of the ship and they wonder if they should wake the scientists and politicians up. There is a debate and they realize that they don’t want to become like them, but they also don’t want to die. They wake up only a few and begin an intense negotiation. Eventually they agree to allow the clones to live and celebrate their success. Though the virus still lives on the ship, they are all now immune to it as the clones pass on their immunity to the rest of the crew. They begin a new policy of allowing clones to be let into the crew instead of killing them off. GENRE: SCI-Fi PROTAGONIST: Ibn Sina (known as Avicenna in the West), the Persian physician, philosopher, mathematician, theologian, physicist, and poet, held perhaps the greatest influence on medicine from the 11th to 17th centuries, and in the words of Sir William Osler, was the author of "the most famous medical textbook ever written." ANTAGONIST: Virus G. It is a unknown virus that is unlike anything the project has on file. When the workers go out to fix the spaceship PAM. The virus doesn’t attack them, it attaches itself to their clothes and even travels through their suits getting into the person's bloodstream. It almost seems self aware and intelligent, because the scanners don’t pick it up because it disguises itself as normal bacteria. Once the crew is in a relaxed state, it activates and kills very quickly. First the subject has a low fever and the body temperature never rises above 98 degrees celsius. Then you begin to vomit water. Your body somehow is able to continue to function because the virus takes over you organs. Black spots begin to grow on your organs, and then suddenly your body temperature begins to drop rapidly until you are dead at 40 degrees celsius. Then the virus leaves your body and attaches itself to another host. In the water you vomit spores can be found inside and they can float into the air and attach to other people and infect them. MAIN SUPPORTING CHARACTERS W/ DESCRIPTIONS: Born into a Belgian family of prestigious physicians, Andreas Vesalius is considered a father of modern anatomy. Through his meticulous human dissections, he helped correct age-old anatomical misconceptions. PRIMARY LOCATIONS WITH DESCRIPTIONS: PAM! Pam aka the Ark - Pam is the name of the great colonization spaceship transporting humanity from earth to their new home planet Gaia. This location is important because it is the primary location for almost all of the narratives in our story world. It is, essentially, the stage all of her actors play on. ADDITIVE COMPREHENSION: A sci fi play would be high budget however this would open up our storyworld to an audience that we couldn’t reach any other way. Plays are very expensive so only rich people go to them. If we can get this audience to enjoy our storyworld we can sell them more products. If we could pull this off, it would gain us a huge reputation alone even if some people can’t afford to see it. We might even be able to film the play and release it on DVD. MEDIUM: Opera Play WHY IT WORKS IN THIS MEDIUM: '''Because it's a kind of dark story, the songs would have to be dark as well. We might even be able to put up digital images or moving images as a backdrop to the stage. The songs sung could be very heart wrenching and grab the audience's attention. The songs could even be released on cd. '''PLATFORM: Stage WHY IT WORKS IN THIS PLATFORM: We would need a big stage to pull this off, it would not work in a small venue. If money was unlimited building a venue would be amazing. I’m sure we could find a large warehouse that's empty and renovate it. If its a little out of people's way then the journey to their would put them in the mood, they would be isolated which is how the characters feel in the story. They have no one to turn to for help, they just have to suffer and hope they will survive.